Let Me Be With You
by Sapphire Fayth
Summary: ChobitsYHH Xover, Yaoi, AU. Young Kuwabara Kazuma is just trying to make it in this world, but what happens when he finds a strange Persocom that has emotions and an attitude?
1. On the riverbank

Well, this is my first piece of real fan fiction so I'm gonna expect a lot of flames for this...doesn't mean I don't hope i won't get any flames but I'm being realistic...

Anyway I've got two things to say to ya'll looking at this right now.

1) Yes this is a yaoi fic. Shonen ai, slash, boy love, whatever you wanna call it. So now you can't bitch and say I didn't warn you it was a M/M fic.

2) I don't care if you don't like the pairings I pick for this story. So don't start sending me reviews telling me to change the pairing before its too late or something. My story, my fanfiction.

Now this is a really late christmas present for my friend who I think was a writer here but stopped writing. This is a Chobits YYH crossover since I've never seen anyone write a crossover of those two. Its usually Inuyasha, YGO, or Harry Potter...the last one beyond my understanding. Its AU, and since I have already stated this is my first real fan fic the characters may end up being OOC so sorry in advanced.

Disclaimer: I own all the little characters you do not recognise from the manga or the shows of both Chobits and YYH. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, that belongs to Yoshihiro-san. I do not own Chobits, that belongs to those wonderful CLAMP girls.

Lets get this train wreck a'rollin!

* * *

"_Hi! You finally woked up!"_

_**Confusion. Intrigue. **_

"_I'm glad you're not sleeping anymore. My Kaasan said sleeping too much is bad for you."_

_**Query?**_

"_Oh yeah, my name is Kazuma!"_

_**Kazuma. Curiosity**._

"_Tousan says your name is 'Usuke! He says you're very special!"_

_**Concern?**_

"_No! Being special is good! At least my Tousan says so." _

_**Special…feel good.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1- On the river bank**

* * *

The sun's rays peered into the small room shining brightly upon the sleeping figure on the floor. Groaning the figure hiked the comforter higher over their head and tried to settle back down into slumber. However it seemed the entire world had conspired against him and the sun reflected off a nearby mirror right into exhausted blue eyes.

"Alright, I'm getting up! I give!" The redhead growled and sat up wearily, a single large hand reaching up to rest upon soft copper curls. The thick blanket slid down his smooth muscular chest pooling down around his waist.

Running large gentle fingers through curly orange hair, he sat there for a few moments waiting till he fully woke up before getting up off the floor and his comfortable futon. The sounds of birds chirping faintly rang in his ears, a small smile finding itself on his thin lips. The hand slid down from his hair to his face, gently touching the golgo lines that rest beneath his eyes and curved downward till they reached the top of his distinct cheekbones. They continued to run down his elongated face stopping to rest on his chin, stroking it as if memorizing how it felt.

Sighing he turned to look out the window, his eyes squinting as they tried to adapt to the sudden change in brightness. "I better start packing for that trip to Ojii-san and Oba-san's house; no telling how mad Oba-san will get if I'm late again." Slowly forcing himself up onto his feet, 18 year old Kuwabara Kazuma began his morning routine to prepare for the day ahead.

* * *

Kuwabara ambled down the barren road dressed in a pair of tattered jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He'd forgotten how far it was to his grandparent's estate from the city, but he figured walking would be cheaper then taking a taxi. Plus it was good exercise; he'd been slacking off in his training for the past few months. You had to be in top shape when random thugs from other universities thought it was amusing to try and beat your face in.

He didn't know why, but it seemed he was the prime target on any gangs' list. Maybe it was because of the way he looked, the way he talked, who knew really. But whatever the reason it forced him into weight lifting and shadow boxing. Kuwabara had also taken to sword training but he'd chosen to do so out of leisure. However college had been demanding more of his attention and time. And to top it all off, he had a job and bills to worry about. Kuwabara just didn't have time to worry about fighting anymore, especially if he wanted to feed himself and keep his apartment.

Wiping sweat off his brow, Kuwabara looked up into the clear blue sky. The wind twirled the dirt around his feet like miniature sandstorms, dirtying up his white sneakers a bit. Nothing a little soap and water couldn't fix. The seemingly endless fields of grass surrounding him on both sides of the road danced in the wind, bending on their stalks and swaying like waves on the ocean.

Looking up ahead Kuwabara saw the bridge he had to cross before finally reaching his destination. Anticipation bubbled up within his stomach and he quickened his pace. The wooden planks beneath his feet groaned at his weight but held fast, supporting the tall young adult as he walked over to the railing and set his bag down. Leaning against the rail he breathed in the smell of the country side. The air here was pure - not polluted by sound and smog. Mt. Fuji was easier to see out here, and there were no tall buildings blocking his view of the sunny sky.

The gentle trickling of the river beneath him reached his ears and he glanced down into the clear waters below. However his reverie was disturbed as he saw what he thought was a body protruding out of the water.

"Oh shit! T-that's a body!" Quickly scooping up his bag and making his way across the bridge, Kuwabara carefully went down the slop and approached the prone figure on the sandy riverbank. Frowning as he saw the person was face down in the sand, he crouched down beside the drenched person and hesitantly reached out to try and roll the person over onto their back. After a moment he realized this seemingly thin person was actually very heavy.

Finally he managed to roll the stiff figure over and he stilled. The person appeared to be a young boy about two years younger then him, short jet black hair framing his boyish face. He was dressed in a tattered white t-shirt and dark jeans that were barely hanging onto his body. Kuwabara blinked and narrowed his eyes as he noticed something sticking out from his hair. Brushing it aside, he found a strange piece of smooth white object sticking out in place of his ears. It looked sort of like a cat ear in a way, and its tip was painted a vibrant green.

He found another replacing the opposite ear and sat back in awe. "I can't believe it - it's a Persocom!" Kuwabara scoffed, an annoyed look coming across his face. "Who the hell would throw out something super expensive like that?" Or perhaps they just seemed expensive to someone in a financial situation like him.

Persocoms were human shaped computers that had their own voice and personality, if you wanted them to have a personality that is. These machines were made to look exactly like a human; they even possessed all the human anatomy. The only way you could tell a human and a Persocom apart was from the persocoms strange ears that varied from model to model. Some looked like horns, others like bells, and some like cat ears. They had male ones and female ones. They could be the size of a human, or small enough to fit in your palm. It all depended on your personal preference and style.

Now almost everyone the red head knew had a Persocom. Hell, even his grandparents had a Persocom and they still had no idea how to work the VCR and DVD player right. They had always encouraged Kuwabara to buy a Persocom, worried about him being alone in his apartment all the time. However Kuwabara was more worried about actually keeping his apartment then being alone in it. He refused to waste money on a human imitation that probably wouldn't be good company anyway.

Moving onto his knees he pulled the machine's lower half out of the water and checked for water damage. "Looks pretty fine to me," Kuwabara muttered picking at the soaked jeans, "I bet with Kurama's help I can fix this…maybe I can keep it afterwards and finally get Oba-san off my back about getting one of these things." Adjusting his duffle bag on his shoulder so it wouldn't get in the way, Kuwabara slipped an arm under the computer's legs and wrapped the other under its upper body and tried to stand up. It took a minute or two but finally he managed to get up right. Huffing loudly as he strained to hold the heavy load, he slowly turned and began to walk the final kilometer to his grandparent's home. "Man…forget going to the gym! I can weight lift with this thing! I really hope sis is there to open the door and help me carry it in…"

* * *

Kuwabara Shizuru sat in the living room of her grandparents' home reading a fashion magazine, a full ash tray sitting next to her on the couch. The family always complained about her smoking habits but never really did anything about it. It was their annual get together and of course her crazy Oba-san and Ojii-san insisted on buying the best Sake there and had left her in charge of the house while they were gone. 

In the kitchen she listened to her grandparents' Persocom Nikita busily clean up in preparation for the little party which would consist of the old jolly couple themselves, Nikita, Shizuru's mobile Persocom, Chiriyum, herself, and of course her baby brother Kazuma. Her thoughts paused at her brother's name.

The two looked nothing a like, and were more often confused as a couple rather then siblings. While his hair was a fiery orange, hers was a milk chocolate. His eyes were a lazy blue, and hers were a dark brown. He was muscular and had a long, slightly homely face, while she had a soft around body with gorgeous tomboyish face not littered with make up and the like. Her long hair nearly reached her waist, adding onto her beauty. But despite her looks she was just as tough as her younger brother. She was the one who taught him how to fight in the first place, and she could kick his ass badly. Though it did help he had this strange honor code that kept him from being rude or violent towards women.

Chiriyum was curled up in sleep mode on the coffee table, his tiny little body completely still as he 'slept'. His short gray hair covered most of his tiny face, and his hands held onto the part of his black jumpsuit that covered his stomach. He didn't snore, a feature Shizuru thought was pointless and didn't add, and the only way to tell he was even still functioning was the almost nonexistent whirring sound coming from his tiny frame.

Smiling slightly at the sight leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes, wondering when her favorite little brother would show up on the doorstep looking like he was mauled by a pack of wild dogs. The quiet was shattered when a loud voice called from the front door.

"Shizuru! Hurry and open up the door! I'm dying out here!" Taking her time to get up off the couch, Shizuru inched slowly toward the door, "I know you're purposely goin' slow to piss me off!", and reached out as fast as a sloth to turn the knob and allow her now shouting brother inside. The door flung open and the younger Kuwabara sibling nearly collapsed into the door way with the heavy bundle still clutched tightly in his arms.

"Hey Kazuma, glad you could make it," she grinned, ignoring the death glare pointed straight at her. Only Shizuru and their grandparents ever referred to Kuwabara by his first name. Other people he knew simply referred to him as Kuwabara. Heck, half of them didn't even know that was his last name. It didn't bother him too much; only people he really loved and trusted were allowed to call him Kazuma.

Finally moving out of the way Shizuru watched with amusment as Kuwabara clomped to his room and dropped the burden onto the large bed. The bed protested loudly at the sudden extreme weight placed upon it, and for a moment both brother and sister were afraid it would collapse. Luckily it soon quieted and the only sound was Nikita moving from the kitchen to the dinning room.

Shizuru followed her brother into the room and sat down on the computer chair near the door. She blinked as she finally noticed what her brother had lugged in and frowned. "I didn't know you finally caved in and got a Persocom." Kuwabara looked up from his position on the floor and frowned.

"I didn't. I found it in the river on the way and brought it here," he said motioning towards the machine on his bed, "I figured I could fix it up and maybe sell it or keep it." The brunette stared at her brother as if he had just told her he was pregnant.

"Kazuma, you have no idea where that thing has been, what it was used for, or why it was even thrown in the river in the first place. People just don't go throwing expensive machinery into random rivers."

The red head nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what I said when I found it. But hey, it's a computer right? I can reprogram it any way I want, as long as it wasn't too damaged from the river." He paused and crossed his arms, both siblings' attention drawn to the door as the green haired Nikita went by with a vacuum cleaner. "And guess I could really use one around my apartment. It could help me keep stuff clean so I don't end up living in a sea of dirty clothes and garbage," he continued after the cleaning Persocom had moved on to another part of the house.

Shifting a bit in the chair to cross one leg over the other, the brunette looked at her brother with a blank expression on her face. "If you are gonna keep that thing, at least take it out of those soaking clothes before it gets damaged." She stood up and walked out of the room, wandering off down the right of the hall. Probably in search of another pack of cigarettes, Kuwabara thought before returning his attention to the heavy robot on his bed. It still hadn't moved an inch since he had picked it up from the riverbank and it almost looked as if it were a young teenage boy in a peaceful state of sleep.

"Shizuru is right….probably should get these wet clothes off him and ask Nikita to dry em for me. Maybe I should also towel this thing off before it soaks my mattress too." Nodding to himself, the redhead got to work stripping the machine down and drying it off, slowly becoming more amazed and fascinated with it as the minutes rolled by.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Ugh...I think my brain burst half way through this...you know what to do and what that little purple button is for. 


	2. Yusuke Awakens

Well, two reviews so I guess its time to put up chapter 2!

Anyway here are some warnings! Ya know, the same ones from chapter !

1) Yes this is a yaoi fic. Shonen ai, slash, boy love, whatever you wanna call it. So now you can't bitch and say I didn't warn you it was a M/M fic.

2) I don't care if you don't like the pairings I pick for this story. So don't start sending me reviews telling me to change the pairing before its too late or something. My story, my fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I own all the little characters you do not recognise from the manga or the shows of both Chobits and YYH. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, that belongs to Yoshihiro-san. I do not own Chobits, that belongs to those wonderful CLAMP girls.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Yusuke Awakens**

* * *

Nikita hummed to herself as she hung the soggy clothes in the backyard to dry, calculating they might be destroyed by the drying machine. They were already tattered up enough and Mistress Shizuru had distinctly told her to keep them in as good condition as she could. She had said that maybe the clothes would give some sort of clue on who owned the strange black haired Persocom before. With a smile she continued to set the clothes up to dry, her hair blowing softly in the wind.

* * *

Kuwabara sat backwards on his computer chair as he stared at the almost nude robot on his bed. After close inspection he found all the thing's clothes to be ruined except for the silky black boxers under its jeans. After giving them a quick toss in the dryer he slipped them back on and was content to just watch the thing as Shizuru went out to get some decent clothes for it.

The gears in the tall teen's head turned as all his friend Kurama had told him about Persocoms slowly came rolling back from his memories. Backing up off the chair into a standing position, he crept over to the bed and gave it a once over. "Lets see…I need to make sure this thing still works, so I'm gonna have to turn it on!"

Hands hesitantly lowered to touch the machine's skin and he was quite surprised to feel how soft the skin was. Slowly he began to feel around the computer's body, searching for something in particular. "Kurama said there should be an on switch somewhere, but where!"

About 10 minutes later he gave up and stepped back a bit, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He had pushed almost everywhere and still had not found that switch. His eyes set themselves on the Persocom's face and slowly moved downwards till they stopped at the belly button.

Staring at it for a few seconds he mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner. Reaching out he gently pressed his finger against the hole, pausing for a moment to gather his nerves before pressing his finger inside, searching for the feel of the on switch. Grinning in victory once he felt it, he pressed the switch and pulled his hand away.

The scratchy voiced male sat back in the chair and waited. Four minutes ticked by, Kuwabara becoming more annoyed by the second. Finally he exploded, jumping upward and knocking the computer chair to the floor. "What gives! I pressed the stupid button and nothing is happ-" A bright light cut off the redhead's sentence, startling him a bit and causing him to stumble backwards onto his behind from surprise.

The Persocom lying on his bed shone with great intensity, a non-existent wind billowing about the room. Slowly it rose up into the air sending loose paper scattering around the room in the gale. Kuwabara lifted an arm above his face, protecting his eyes from the light and to shield his face from any of the papers flying every which way. A whirring sound caught his attention as the machine's eyes snapped open revealing the eerie pupil less irises the Persocoms were known for. It slowly moved into a sitting position as it was lowered back into the bed, the light fading and the wind vanishing. Its gaze turned upon the other occupant of the room, the frightened young man scooting backwards at the soulless stare.

A heavy silence rested upon the room as the last sheet of paper fluttered to the floor, the two locked in a stare down. Finally the Persocom opened its mouth slowly, as if not quite sure what it wanted to say. It lifted its hand pointing an accusing finger at Kuwabara.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kuwabara blinked in shock and his jaw worked up and down but he was unable to form even a stutter. The Persocom got an irritated look on its face and got up from the bed, the poor abused piece of furniture creaking as the stressing load was removed. The computer's mouth worked into a sneer as it moved towards the lanky boy. "What's the matter, too stupid to talk? I said who the fuck are you!"

Kuwabara finally snapped out of his daze and gave the machine a dark look as he clambered up onto his feet sputtering angry words, "You better watch who you're calling stupid, ya piece of metallic crap!" The Persocom's eyes widened at the insult before narrowing dangerously. Kuwabara twitched slightly when he recognized a look of anger in the dead looking brown eyes glaring at him.

On the outside Kuwabara looked completely enraged but internally he was confused as hell. How was it possible that a Persocom could act like this? How could it be possible this Persocom's eyes flashed with emotions? Machines couldn't feel…right? Before Kuwabara could do anything, his door burst open and his sister stepped in with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Kazuma! You and your little friend need to shut the fuck up! I could hear you all the way from the entrance hall," she growled, her eyes flaring which instantly sparked a bit of fear inside of Kuwabara. His sister was the most frightening person he knew, and that was saying a lot considering he was always getting attacked by hordes of thugs almost on a daily basis.

He caught himself before he could nod obediently, and opened his mouth wide ready to explain the situation to his elder sister when the foul mouthed machine beat him to the punch. "Listen you bitch! I wanna know what the fuck is going on here and who the fuck you two are!" Shizuru, however, seemed unaffected by the computer's apparent liking for using the darker part of the human language and gave it her trademark eerie, blank, expressionless look. This promptly shut the Persocom up, it too suddenly expressing a hint of terror and unease.

Reaching into her pocket for a cigarette and a lighter, Shizuru lit one up swiftly before returning her gaze to her brother and the black haired robot. "Listen," She growled, "I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit. I already got enough to deal with as it is with my dumbass baby brother, I don't need anymore from you," she whispered darkly, blatantly ignoring the insulted look her brother gave her. She began leaning towards the Persocom scaring it enough to back away from her.

Her face instantly relaxed, which actually frightend the two further, and took a long drag from her cancer stick. Sighing with satisfaction at the taste of the nicotine she paused before speaking again, "So, got a name? Cause if you don't I'm perfectly fine with calling you Shitface, because that's exactly what you act like." Kuwabara had a hard time stifling a snicker but was silenced by a dark glare from his sister.

The black haired Persocom stood there for a minute, its face twisting into one of thoughtfulness as it searched its memory banks. The three remained unmoving, the machines internal systems whirring as it performed the search. It blinked a moment later and frowned.

"Crap," it sighed heavily out of annoyance. "Looks like all my data has been corrupted…not even one piece of data is still clean. Everything in my memory banks is screwed beyond recognition." It brought a hand up to its right cheek and scratched at it with a finger. "I guess either I was hit with a really big virus or my previous owner did it on purpose; if I even had an owner that is. I don't really know."

Finishing off the last of her nicotine stick Shizuru snubbed it out on the wall, ignoring the dark mark it left before dropping it into the nearby trashcan. Brushing her hand off on her pant leg she looked back up at the boy and the machine. "Kazuma, keep that thing in here and out of sight until you leave. Then take it with you."

"Hey," Kuwabara interjected. "Why do I gotta take it with me! This thing is like some kinda punk ass delinquent!" His frown deepened at his sister's smirk.

"You said you wanted it."

"That was before I found out what an asshole it was!" Chuckling the brunette walked out of the doorway and began heading towards the kitchen, "Remember brother, finder's keepers!" She called over her shoulder, enjoying every moment of torment she gave her brother.

With a snarl Kuwabara slammed the door shut, muttering darkly once he was sure Shizuru was far enough that she wouldn't suddenly burst back into his room. The now forgotten Persocom stood there watching the teen talk to himself, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"That's just sad; your not even man enough to talk trash to her face. You gotta do it when she's out of the room. What a fucking wuss." Kuwabara turned and if glares could kill, the offending black haired robot would be taken apart piece by piece, melted into little metal nubs and way more then six feet under.

"You know I think I'm beginning to understand why your old owner threw you away. You're an asshole."

"And you're bastard," It retaliated smugly, blinking as the human strode past him without another word and collapsed into his now unoccupied bed. It turned and watched him as he snuggled down into the mattress pulling the kitten decorated comforter, which was identical to the one he had back at his apartment, up over his head and stopped moving.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Going to sleep," was the muffled reply. Confused and irritated it walked over to the bed and came to a stop at its side.

"Its only 2:43 in the afternoon." Kuwabara pulled the comforter down just enough to let one narrowed eye peek out at the bothersome giant sized electronic.

"I had to walk four miles from Tokyo to get to this place and then I had to drag your heavy ass here. I am freaking tired so leave me alone!" Unfortunately this did not drive the Persocom away but in fact encouraged it to bother him more.

"Don't you have a car or something since you live in a city?"

"I live in Tokyo. Why would I buy a car when I can get around that city much faster by walking? Waste of time and money." To this the machine found it had no smart-aleck reply and quietly retreated to the other side of the room to nosily shift through papers on the carrot top's desk.

Doing a mental victory dance for his recent triumph over the hot-tempered Persocom, Kuwabara settled back down into his bed and soon found him self slipping off into lotus land.

* * *

_**Tears. Concern.**_

"_My mommy…my Kaasan is sick again. She's getting worser every day. Daddy…my Tousan says there's no medicine to help her."_

_**Sympathy.**_

"_Tousan s'not crying…he told me strong men don't cry. My Tousan is strong! I wanna be strong too! But…I can't help it…"_

_**Tears. Comfort. **_

"_Thank you. You're the only one nice to me anymore…my big sister, Niisan isn't nice to me anymore now that Kaasan is sick again. She always yell at me and hurts my feelings a lot."_

_**Anger.**_

"_It's ok. My Tousan says she's only mean because she's worried about Kaasan. But I'm just glad you're always gonna be nice to me. You're my bestest friend, Yusuke."_

_**Happiness….**_

* * *

Kuwabara suddenly jerked awake, yelping loudly as his skull made a loud crack sound as it made contact with the Persocom's. Shifting away from it he held his aching head muttering curses as it throbbed badly. Why the Persocom was hovering over him while he slept was a mystery to him, but right now he wasn't really too worried about it. The only thing on his mind was-

"Yusuke." The Persocom blinked looking up at the sound of the human's voice.

"Huh?" Turning to look at the computer Kuwabara repeated himself, this time a bit slower.

"Yusuke. That's what I've decided to call you."

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Yusuke Goes Home

You know the drill...

1) Yes this is a yaoi fic. Shonen ai, slash, boy love, whatever you wanna call it. So now you can't bitch and say I didn't warn you it was a M/M fic.

2) I don't care if you don't like the pairings I pick for this story. So don't start sending me reviews telling me to change the pairing before its too late or something. My story, my fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I own all the little characters you do not recognise from the manga or the shows of both Chobits and YYH. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, that belongs to Yoshihiro-san. I do not own Chobits, that belongs to those wonderful CLAMP girls.

Now read!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Yusuke Goes Home**

For the next few days the Persocom found itself alone most of the time, the carrot top adolescent always gone from the room. It couldn't decide whether it was because the human actually wanted to interact with his family or really because he secretly wanted to stay as far away as possible from the black haired machine. Yusuke didn't really think too much on it and devoted most of this alone time to observing the family outside of that cream colored door.

He had two methods to this. One was to sit next to the door and listen to them in the den. The second one was by carefully sneaking out of the room and spying on them from around the corner. The gathering consisted of only four people: Kuwabara, his sister, and an elderly couple who Yusuke identified as the red head's grandparents.

However during all this time, not once had the machine seen anyone else join them; only those four humans day after day. They'd talk about their lives and current goings on and play go and other games of the like. Then it was time to drink the large bottles of sake, Kazuma only drinking a little being slightly allergic to the stuff and having too much would cause his mouth to swell up like a balloon.

This continued on for six days, Yusuke constantly watching and listening. He learned a little more about the craggy faced boy each day. One thing he found out was that Kuwabara had a strange affinity for cats, which completely caught the Persocom off guard. For the rest of the day he couldn't help but snicker at the thought of the tough looking carrot top cuddling a tiny kitten.

Eventually the final day of the family get together arrived and half the Kuwabara family was suffering from hangovers. Being the only sober one in the house Kazuma was actually in his room for the first time in almost a week packing up his things. Carefully folding his dirty clothes he tucked them into his bag and then began straightening everything else in the room.

He chose to ignore the unnerving sensation of the Persocom's eyes staring at his back and tried to focus on packing. Despite his best efforts to distract himself, he couldn't stand it any longer. Slowly glancing over his shoulder Kuwabara shivered as he found those soulless pupils placed right on him. Kuwabara did not like the odd way the machine would stare at him; it just encouraged his goal to stay away from the creepy machine. To make matters worse Shizuru was forcing him to take Yusuke home with him and start referring to it as him and he rather then it and thing, as if it was a person.

"Ridiculous," he muttered, carefully folding a yellow t-shirt and placing it inside the green duffel bag.

Perched on top of the bed Yusuke observed the carrot top busily clean and prepare to head home the next morning. He had yet to speak one word to him since giving his name and for a reason the machine could not place he found it more irritating then Kuwabara's scratchy voice.

After watching him straighten up the room for almost an hour, Yusuke found he couldn't take it anymore. "Yo Kazuma, I was wonderin'…"

"You don't have the privilege to call me that," Kuwabara muttered from the other side of the room, glancing through some papers he found in a drawer. Teeth clenching slightly the machine pushed more.

"Why the hell not? It's your name isn't it?"

"I don't want you calling me that. Call me Kuwabara," was the only reply and then silence once more. Giving an exasperated sigh Yusuke threw his arms up into the air as if in defeat.

"Fine," he spat out. "Kuwabara, I was wondering why your parents didn't show up? They too ashamed they had something as ugly as you for a son?" When Kuwabara didn't respond this only encouraged Yusuke's prodding. "They probably are huh? They're probably laughing it up somewhere where they don't have to see your ugly mug!" Kuwabara slowly rotated his body and pinned the Persocom with a glare that could melt glass.

"My parents are dead, you fucking ass," he hissed before quickly retreating from the room, leaving a stunned Yusuke sitting on top of his matress.

* * *

The redhead didn't return to the small room for the rest of the day, apparently wandering somewhere in the large backyard of the house. Eventually about midnight he slipped into the room and climbed into bed, ignoring the Persocom seated in an empty corner as he curled up in the warm embrace of his blankets and quickly fell asleep.

Rather then going into sleep mode like he normally did at night, Yusuke observed the human from his spot on the floor. He was barely able to see Kuwabara under the heavy comforter but he had already seen the pained expression he wore when he had walked into the room. A look he had caused. The redhead had tried to hide it, but his misty blue eyes told his story.

Yusuke did not like that look in the normally bright blue eyes that flickered with a strange intensity whenever Kuwabara became angry. He didn't understand why he cared so much about the lump. Why did it matter if he was happy or not?

* * *

In the morning Shizuru came in with the clothes she had bought the previous day for Yusuke and forced her baby brother to help the machine put on the clothes right. The outfit consisted of a vibrant green tank top, tight fitting black jeans, and a new pair of white sneakers. Still most unpleased about taking the android home with him, Kuwabara's goodbye to his sister was a glare which she completely ignored and went about her own business.

The walk from the estate to the city was uneventful, Kuwabara and Yusuke not even glancing at each other the entire trip. The silence was actually very uncomfortable but neither one was eager to drum up a conversation. Once they entered the city, Kuwabara kept a closer eye on the Persocom to make sure he wouldn't cause trouble when his back was turned. Yusuke seemed to be in awe, marveled by the world around him. The city was completely different the country side he had been used to seeing for a week; so many people, so many places to go and things to see.

Along the way Yusuke had picked over twenty fights, nearly cause five car accidents, and managed frighten about three elderly people. Kuwabara practically carried the rowdy Persocom to his house and tossed him inside, Yusuke landing with a loud bang on the floor. Slamming the door shut behind him, blue eyes glared angrily at the machine sprawled out on the carpet. Sitting up the robot grumbled darkly, shifting to sit Indian style on the floor.

"You know you didn't have to throw me."

"I'm surprised I could throw your heavy ass at all." Earth brown eyes watched as the redhead stalked from the front door and into the bathroom.

Staying seated on the floor, Yusuke decided to take a look at his new surroundings. The apartment was small but quaint, the walls painted a soft pale blue and the carpet a teal color. There wasn't too much furniture in the room, just the necessities like a bed, table, dresser, and of course the stove and other things in the small kitchen. There was a medium sized TV in the western corner but Yusuke wasn't sure if it was in working condition or not.

Soon the redhead emerged from the room, his curly hair sopping and plastered to his face. Without even so much as a glance in the Persocom's direction he went to the kitchen area and began fixing himself up some lunch, searching through the cabinets for something good and hopefully not months past its expiration date. Coming across a packet of ramen crammed in a dark corner on top of the fridge, the carrot top wasted no time ripping it open and setting it to cook.

Leaning back against the gray speckled counter and coolly regarded the android glaring up at him from the other side of the tiny room, idly drumming his fingers against the countertop. Yusuke continued to give him a menacing stare when a pink tongue dared out from between his lips. Quirking a brow at the childish gesture Kuwabara chuckled and shook his head, returning his attention to the cooking ramen.

The noodles simmered inside the pot, hot water bubbling up under the slowly softening meal. Sighing out of boredom the Persocom decided to see if he could pry more information out of the redhead, "Why don't you have any pictures of your family around your house?"

"That's none of your business."

"I live here now, therefore it is my business!" Kuwabara growled lowly, turning around quickly and squatting down before the Persocom.

"Listen up," he barked pressing a finger on the tip machine's nose. "You don't live here! You're just an unwanted guest until I figure out how to get rid of you!" Yusuke snarled and tried to bite at the finger, the taller of the two yanking his hand away just in time. The Persocom glared darkly at the human, his fists clenching slightly as he leaned up close to the human's face to scream at him.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some broken toy you can throw away! And keep your nasty ass hands away from me; I don't know where the hell those have been! For all I know you could be beating the meat with 'em!" Kuwabara stared blankly for a moment before a look of realization followed by one of pure disgust appeared on his face as the full meaning of what Yusuke had said dawned on him.

"Ugh!" He gasped quickly raising up to his full height. "That's so gross! I don't d- I can't believe you would even think of that!" Backing away from the large electronic and bumping into the counter Kuwabara immediately tried to distract himself from his own thoughts, leaning over the pot to check on the food. Nodding to himself he turned off the stove and stood there waiting for the noodles to cool off a bit, twitching slightly as his mind replayed Yusuke's accusation.

* * *

The following days were difficult to say the least. Kuwabara had taken a week off of work under vacation leave and he was on break in collage. Unfortunately that meant he was stuck with a certain brown eyed android in his apartment. It was as if Yusuke had decided that he would irritate and disobey Kuwabara every chance he had, intent on driving the human mad. And it seemed to be working as Kuwabara was very close to simply throwing the Persocom back into the river he found him in.

The discomfort Kuwabara felt around the Persocom seemed to increase each day as the robot continued to show human emotions. Too human to be a simulation; just what was this thing?

Eventually the Persocom had moved up from just disobeying the human and started bad mouthing him more often and moking him. Finally after Yusuke had broken a special china cup Kuwabara's grandmother had given him, Kuwabara Kazuma snapped.

He roared angrily smashing his fists on the table separating him and the machine, "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I am turning your punk ass off!" Before Yusuke could respond Kuwabara had him pinned to the floor and was lifting up the green tank top and tried to reach for the switch inside the Persocom's belly button.

"Hey!" The Persocom tried to wiggle away from the human and yelped as he felt the finger jab at his stomach. "Get off me, you freaking molester!"

"I ain't no molester! Now just shut up and hold still so I can shut you down!"

"What do you mean by that!"

"I'm gonna flip your off switch and shut you up for good!" Alarm flooded Yusuke's sensors and he grabbed Kuwabara's hand before it could press down on the button.

"Wait," he nearly screamed. "Just….don't do that! Let's work out a deal or something!" Kuwabara's blue eyes narrowed a fraction.

"A deal?" he asked skeptically. Yusuke nodded eagerly in response.

"Yeah! I'll promise to try and clean up my act and you promise not to shut me off!" The carrot top seemed to think on this before removing his hand and getting up, the Persocom sighing with relief once he felt the weight gone.

"Alright fine; I'll give you one week to prove that you're gonna change. Cause if not I have no problem flipping the switch and throwing you back into that river." The black haired Persocom grudgingly agreed and Kuwabara smiled a little before starting to clean up the broken mess of glass. However he could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon.

* * *

"Don't you dare answer that phone!" Kuwabara quickly snatched the phone from the Persocom, Yusuke snarling a bit before going back to reading the manga Kuwabara had bought to keep him busy. Glancing at the caller ID Kuwabara broke into a huge grin and answered it, "Hey there, Kurama!"

Words could not describe how overjoyed Kuwabara was at hearing from his friend again. Kurama was Kuwabara's childhood friend, his only friend. He had beautiful green eyes and long pure red hair that was as smooth. A little shorter then Kuwabara, he was incredibly intelligent and very feminine too.

He was often mistaken as woman and found it unbearably irritating. Despite this Kuwabara could not help but envy his friend for his good looks, often being called ugly and homely himself. Girls seemed to fawn over Kurama yet gave Kuwabara dirty looks as if he was plotting to molest them. Kurama, however, would constantly refuse their offers for dates, making everyone wonder if he was even straight or if he just didn't want a girlfriend at the time.

"Kuwabara-kun, it's been a while. I tried calling a week back but you weren't home."

"Oh yeah, I was at my grandparents house for a family get together thing."

"Hey Kuwabaka," Kuwabara groaned at the insult before putting his hand over the receiver and glancing over his shoulder at Yusuke with annoyance.

"What do you want, Yusuke?"

"Think you can get me more of these things?" Yusuke waved a copy of One Piece in front of himself to clarify what he meant. Frowning at the book the carrot top nodded.

"Whatever. But from now on don't interrupt me when I'm on the phone!" Returning his attention to the phone he realized his friend had been calling his name with concern. "Sorry Kurama got distracted."

"Kuwabara...is there someone at your house?" The tall male bit his bottom lip, unsure how to answer.

"Um…I wouldn't really say someone…more like something. It's a Persocom." There was silence on the other end. A few second rolled by and Kuwabara began to think perhaps he was disconnected when he heard the green eyed male's voice again.

"You bought a Persocom finally? And I thought all that time my efforts were a waste." Kuwabara frowned at the memory that was triggered aftwards. For about a year Kurama had attempted to persuade the carrot top into buying one of the expensive robots; Kuwabara resisting every push and prod. Kurama stressed that he was simply worried about Kuwabara being alone most of the time and believed a Persocom was just what his friend needed around his apartment to keep him company.

"I didn't buy him," Kuwabara whispered lowly so the eavesdropping android couldn't hear. "I found him in a river on the way to my grandparents' house. But I think something is really wrong with it!"

"Do you want me to come over and take a look at it?" His voice hinted his interest in the Persocom his taller friend had acquired. Kuwabara grinned as he knew it meant his friend was interested and couldn't resist checking out the strange new computer now.

"Yes! I really wanna get this thing checked out before it starts doing more then verbally abusing me!" He noticed the Persocom glance up at him after he said this, watching him suspiciously for several minutes before becoming absorbed in the pirate story one again.

"Verbally abusing…? Alright, I'll be over in half an hour. However, I'm going to have to bring Hiei along." Flinching slightly at the name, Kuwabara nearly shouted 'don't bring em!' but caught himself. This was not the time to worry about that, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

"I don't care, just please hurry and get here!" After a few goodbyes the phone conversation ended and Kuwabara was left to wait for the arrival of the intellectual redhead.

* * *

To be continued...

And that means little purple button time folks...


	4. Yusuke Explores

I hate doing this for every chapter...

1) Yes this is a yaoi fic. Shonen ai, slash, boy love, whatever you wanna call it. So now you can't bitch and say I didn't warn you it was a M/M fic.

2) I don't care if you don't like the pairings I pick for this story. So don't start sending me reviews telling me to change the pairing before its too late or something. My story, my fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I own all the little characters you do not recognise from the manga or the shows of both Chobits and YYH. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, that belongs to Yoshihiro-san. I do not own Chobits, that belongs to those wonderful CLAMP girls.

Read...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Yusuke Explores**

Kuwabara flung open the door and grinned at the sight of his long time friend, the smell of the night air wafting into the house. The literal redhead returned the gesture, "Hello Kuwabara. Glad to see that you are in good health." Stepping aside Kuwabara allowed Kurama in, sneering at the shorter figure following after the green eyed boy.

It was Kurama's Persocom Hiei; the bane of Kuwabara's existence. No matter what Hiei and Kuwabara could not get along, which had resulted in Hiei being left at home alone a lot more often while Kurama went to visit the carrot top. The Persocom was a little shorter then Yusuke, who Kurama was taller then by a few inches. His hair defied gravity by sticking straight up. It was black and spiky with white streaks on the front and on the bangs that hung in his pale face.

Evil looking red eyes glared at those who dared to look at him, and large teddy bear like ears with blue on them served as his Persocom ears. He wore a completely black outfit, pants and a long shirt with long sleeves with a black top under it. The only part of his outfit that wasn't black was a white scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck.

Kurama needed no directions and immediately made his way over to the black haired Persocom sitting in the middle of the small apartment, a manga gripped tightly in his hands. Behind him Kuwabara and Hiei glared at one another before the carrot top pulled the door close and stepped off to the side to keep out of the way.

"He says he can't remember anything since before I found him in the river," Kuwabara explained, the crimson haired beauty nodding to show he was listening and would take the information into account.

Yusuke eyed the strange newcomer with distrust as he circled around him like a vulture, studying the Persocom carefully. Kurama ceased his unnerving circling to kneel down before Yusuke and looked him over more closely. Nodding to himself the redhead turned to face Kuwabara who was watching and keeping far away from Hiei at the same time.

"Well Kuwabara, it doesn't look like any model I've seen in stores, and it does not appear to be just manufactured either. I'd say this thing could have been made several years ago in fact."

"So this thing could very well be over 10 years old?"

"Probably," Kurama replied before motioning towards his own Persocom. "Hiei, would you please come over here." The short black clad android walked over silently at his owner's command, coming to a stop at his side to await his command. With slow movements as not to startle Yusuke, Kurama gently reaches up to touch one of his strange ears and pressed against a hidden button causing a piece of Yusuke's ear to slide back and reveal a socket.

Seeing this, Hiei automatically pulled a cord out from deep within his bush of spiky black hair and handed it to his owner who silently thanked him with a nod. Yusuke began to lean away from the human, nervous and unsure of what his intentions were. The redhead smiled at the action, instantly understanding.

"Its alright Yusuke, I'm just going to see if there's anything wrong inside of you that could be the reason your memory is gone." Yusuke nodded hesitantly, his hands clenching up into fists. His eyes instantly sought out Kuwabara's and the blue eyed boy could see the nervousness and fear shining within the brown irises, the eyes themselves begging him to help him. He started forward but stopped, the visible distress in Yusuke's eyes bugging him even more.

"This isn't going to hurt him right?" Kurama turned to look at Kuwabara with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Kuwabara-kun, Persocom's can't feel pain. They're robots." Chuckling nervously Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah," he forced out a smile. "I forgot it's a machine and not a person…" However when the ruby-haired teen turned away the look dropped and Kuwabara glanced back at Yusuke who was looking so helplessly at him. The Persocom's face instantly went blank as Kurama connected the cord between him and Hiei, Yusuke going offline as the other searched through his data and hard drive.

A few moments of tense silence followed, Hiei's eyes flickering as he performed the search and diagnostic. It seemed like hours before the short machine's eyes returned to normal and he looked up at Kurama. "There didn't seem to be anything wrong really," Hiei droned in his usual bored sounding tone. "There does appear to be some data corruption in several areas but nothing too bad. It was mostly centered on his memory banks. No trace of the typical emotion simulator. I did find two large programs but could not access them due to password requirements." Kurama frowned, a hand rubbing at his chin in thought.

"Did you put a password on him, Kuwabara?" The blue-eyed boy shook his head in response.

"You know I barely know anything about these Persocom things. I didn't even know you could hook 'em up together like that!" Hiei unplugged the cable from Yusuke and instantly the Persocom's eyes sprang back to life. He quickly moved away from the human and his Persocom, seating himself in the corner. Yusuke growled lowly like a dog, obviously displeased with what had just taken place. Furious brown eyes met curious green and Kurama's mouth parted a bit in shock.

"His eyes….what…." Kuwabara smirked triumphantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"See! I told you there was something strange about him!" Yusuke snarled at that and buried his nose back into the manga. Kurama and Hiei stood up, Hiei going off to wait by the door while the redhead went over to his taller friend.

"Well," he began quietly as not to draw the angered Persocom's attention. "I believe that one of those two protected programs maybe what is giving him the ability to learn and display emotions as a human would. In short it's teaching it how to feel."

"Is that even possible?"

"I heard a rumor on the net that supposedly technology like that was made a while ago but was never released to the public as it was dangerous and unpredictable. It was said that a Persocom might even be able to fall in love with this program. This rumor was also linked up to the Chobits one, however I seriously doubt Yusuke would be a Chobit; he just seems to be custom made."

Kuwabara stood quiet, trying to process and understand all the information he had just learned. He remembered the Chobit rumor; it had been cycling on the net for years, telling of a secret model of Persocom that had special abilities. It had never actually been seen by anyone so it was all speculation.

He was interrupted by an annoyed grunt from Hiei. Kurama smiled at his computer in understanding while Kuwabara merely give him a glare. "Well Kuwabara-kun, Hiei is getting impatient and I believe its time we returned home anyway." The carrot top nodded and walked his intellectual companion to the door. Opening it he waved his friend off, closing it once he was sure Kurama and Hiei were well on their way.

From the corner of the room Yusuke watched as Kuwabara prepared for bed, a futon tossed onto the floor messily followed by two pillows and a kitty comforter. Not even a minute later the bathroom door slammed shut and the Persocom was left to his thoughts. Just what had the strange man and crimson-eyed Persocom found that they had to be hush-hush about it? He carefully placed his manga down on the floor so not to bend it and waited for his new 'owner' to emerge from the restroom. Yusuke once again found himself lost in thought, pondering what they could have possibly found inside of him that it made Kura-whoever so dead quiet.

The sound of the door swinging open caught his attention and the carrot top stepped out dressed in a long over shirt and black boxers. He flopped down onto the soft pile that served as his bed, snuggling down into the comforter. Yusuke watched silently, the human slowly drifting to sleep after a few minutes.

As he stared at the sleeping man he suddenly felt an unexplainable need to be near the human. He stewed there for a moment, trying to ignore the feeling but finding it impossible. Sighing, the Persocom scooted across the floor and settled down beside the futon, lying so he was looking at the snoozing carrot top. Closing his eyes Yusuke managed a small smile when he heard Kuwabara snort in his sleep, the computer its self going into sleep mode.

* * *

Not far from the apartment complex Kurama stopped and turned back to look at the building with a sad smile on his face. Hiei grunted at the lack of progress homeward but stopped none the less. "Kurama?" he asked, though his face remained expressionless as it usually was. Kurama shook his head. 

"It's nothing, Hiei," He whispered. "I'm just thinking about how lucky Kuwabara-kun really is." The Persocom just stared at him, not quite sure what the human meant.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he has a Persocom so advanced that it can feel and think just like a human does…a computer that was built to resemble humans surpassing its original purpose of creation. Yusuke can understand emotions and feel them; he can hate, pity, and even love," he whispered the last part, his hands slipping into his jacket pockets. Hiei didn't respond, figuring Kurama was done and continued on home. If he had stopped to look at his owner more closely he would have seen the longing look the green-eyed boy had given him. But alas, the look went unnoticed and the duo disappeared into the night.

* * *

_The little boy didn't come to visit that day._

_**Kazuma? Concern.**_

_Or even several days after that. _

_**Confusion. Distress. Kazuma?**_

_No cheerful squeak of "Usuke!" _

_No happy babbling about the day's events. No quietly whispered secrets followed by a fit of giggles; secrets that only had value to the teller and the listener. No muffled scratching noises as a pencil messily drew on a blank piece of paper. Just silence._

_**Kazuma…**_

* * *

With a sigh Kuwabara shifted a bit in his blankets, slowly awakening to begin the new day. However when he felt something under the covers with him, his eyes flew open to see Yusuke halfway onto the futon still in sleep mode. Annoyingly loud snores escaped the Persocom's mouth, the function to cause him to snore obviously on. With a quiet squeak the carrot top slipped out of the comforter and backed away from the warm futon and the Persocom, instantly wishing he could have at least taken the blanket as he was assaulted by the cold that had accumulated in the apartment over night. 

Rubbing his almost bare arms to get warmer, his sleep fogged mind tried to make sense of what the hell had just happened. He went to bed earlier then usual after Kurama and the shrimp Persocom had left. Yusuke was in the corner doing that weird staring thing he does. He woke up; Yusuke was practically on top of him.

Shivering he stumbled up onto his feet, grabbed a towel and some clothes off the top of a small dresser and locked himself in the bathroom for a warm shower. The noise of the door closing aroused the computer from his sleep. He sat there for a moment, his electronic innards whirring to life as he lazily glanced around the room for the familiar shock of orange hair. The tall-tell sound of the shower going a alerted him to Kuwabara's location and he quickly lost interest in the matter.

Pushing the cat decorated blanket off his upper half Yusuke got onto his knees and moved his arms around, checking to make sure his joints still worked and that the cold has not affected them. After the quick test he knee walked over to the window and pushed back the blue curtains to look outside. The sun beamed down into the room and just by being near the window Yusuke felt a bit more energized then he had before. Ever since he had arrived at Kuwabara's apartment he had never once gone outside again, and for the past few days he felt run down.

Shrugging it off he pushed himself up onto his feet and began poking around the apartment looking for something to do. Doe brown eyes landed upon a stack of magazines stuffed under the TV stand, Yusuke kneeling down and reaching to pull them out. Looking at the one at the top of the pile he grinned as he saw a cute kitten and puppy scrawled out on the cover sound asleep. It was a pet magazine and its nauseating cuteness was hard to resist. So with that he set himself down in front of the TV and began to flip through the magazine, cooing at the adorable pictures of baby animals.

While turning the page Yusuke suddenly realized what he was doing and froze. He glared at the magazine in his lap as if it had some evil power over him and hurled it across the room, the magazine fluttering like a dying bird as it fell to the ground. Already nosing through the next magazine which was about technological advancements in the last years, Yusuke was moderately surprised over what the humans had accomplished in a few short years.

Kuwabara came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, a torrent of fog billowing out of the room behind him. He was dressed in green boxers, a bright blue outfit flung over his shoulders. Rubbing the damp towel on his head to try off his hair, he paused when he saw his Ultra Pet Lovers magazine tossed haphazardly on the floor. Blinking he turned his head to see the raven haired robot looking through his monthly magazines. After watching for a few moments Kuwabara debated speaking up, but figured it was better he kept quiet and he began to go about getting ready.

Tossing the towel into a hamper near the bathroom door Kuwabara began to pull on the long blue pants, stumbling a bit as his foot got caught in the pant leg. Yusuke was still engrossed in the magazine and hadn't noticed the carrot top yet and Kuwabara wanted to keep it that way; he really didn't feel like bickering with the computer at the moment. The pants were followed by a light white under shirt, and then a jacket that matched with the pants. Glancing at the digital clock which read 6:37 the orange haired boy concluded there was no time to make breakfast so he quickened his pace and finished dressing. Socks slipped snuggly over his feet; Kuwabara snagged a comb off the top of his dresser and tried to fix his curly hair up the best he could, slapping some gel in it to keep it under control.

Finally aware of the carrot topped boy Yusuke stuffed the magazines back into place so not to hear bitching about keeping the apartment clean. Standing up to full height the android was met with a questioning gaze as he picked up the pet magazine. Yusuke sneered in response and put it back with the others, his mess officially cleaned. Still the blue eyed looked at him oddly, irritating the Persocom greatly.

"Stop looking at me like that! It was on top of the pile and the puppy was cute!" He snapped, looking a little flustered. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow as he wiped the hair gel off his hands.

"I didn't say anything."

"Hmph!" Yusuke crossed his arms cover his chest, a sour expression forming on his face. He finally realized what the human was doing and blinked curiously, "Where the hell are you going?"

"I got classes. Breaks over, classes back in session and so is work," Kuwabara responded walking over to the door, stooping down to slip on his black shoes. Before Yusuke could say anything he spoke again. "And you can't come." Yusuke's face went from shocked to upset to angry in a few short seconds.

"What do you mean I can't go!"

"You can't bring Persocoms to school or colleges," The taller of the two calmly explained, grabbing his backpack off a coat rack on the wall.

"That's a bunch of bull! What am I supposed to do all day while you go to college and work?" He demanded angrily, stomping his foot on the floor to further express his rage. Kuwabara looked back at him with annoyance, unhappy with the Persocom's show of immaturity.

"I dunno! Watch TV or something!" Unsatisfied with the answer Yusuke stormed over to the door as Kuwabara stepped outside, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Don't you even think about leaving that apartment!" Yusuke stopped halfway out the door and scowled.

"You don't tell me what to do, you fucking ape!" The Persocom brayed angrily at the human as he walked down the hall towards the elevator. "Hey! Are you listening to me!" His only response was a rude hand gesture from the carrot top which only served to enrage the Persocom further. "Fine! I hope you get hit by a car or something, you son of a bitch!"

"Fuck you!" Kuwabara hollered back, pressing the down button repeatedly as if that would make it get to that floor faster. And with that said Yusuke slammed the door shut, and squatted down, muttering darkly as he listened to the elevator open and close, going down to the bottom floor and taking the craggy faced young adult with it. Sighing he leaned bag against the door, shifting into a sitting position as he tried to focus on something else other then that dumb stupid ugly head. Disgusted with that particular pathetic attempt at an insult Yusuke reached over to pull on the sneakers Shizuru had bought him.

"I don't have to listen to him," Yusuke muttered, tying the laces just as the Kuwabara siblings had taught him. "I'm gonna go out just to spite his ass." Using the wall as a brace he got up and hiked his pants higher over his hips. Turning the door knob he swung the door open with a little more force then necessary and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Not bothering to check if it was locked or not, Yusuke started down the hall he had seen Kuwabara leave down and pressed the down button on the elevator.

The doors dinged as it reached the floor, sliding open and allowing the Persocom inside. Hitting the ground floor button, Yusuke jumped a bit as the elevator lurked a bit from the machine's weight but moved on down to the bottom floor silently after that. With another ding the doors opened again and the Persocom raced out, determined to explore the city and piss off a certain carrot top as much as he could.

* * *

It was around noon, lunch time, when Kuwabara realized he had forgotten his wallet back at home. He was supposed to meet his friends Kurama and Keiko at a sushi place near the college for lunch in 17 minutes and he would be embarrassed if he couldn't even pay for his own meal. The embarrassment would be even worse in front of Keiko. 

Keiko was one of Kuwabara's more recent acquaintances and hung around with him and Kurama, though she was mostly there for the green-eyed beauty. Kuwabara could tell she didn't really like him too much, but kept quiet about it so not to anger Kurama on the matter. With a heavy sigh Kuwabara began to speed walk back to the apartment, listening to the sounds of the crazy traffic and blaring horns as he made his way back.

* * *

Another chapter done...another cookie eatten...review please! 


	5. Yusuke Grieves

I don't think this chapter came out as well as my other ones...probably causeI feel likeI rushed feelings in this chapter. I dunno. If you guys think there is a problem with this chapter then I'll rewrite it.

And here we go...

Disclaimer: I own all the little characters you do not recognise from the manga or the shows of both Chobits and YYH. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, that belongs to Yoshihiro-san. I do not own Chobits, that belongs to those wonderful CLAMP girls.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Yusuke Grieves**

Kuwabara grabbed the doorknob to put the key in and was surprised to find the door unlocked. With a shrug he places the keys in his pocket and steps in. Taking off his shoes he called out into the small apartment, "Yusuke, I'm back! I forgot my wallet; have you seen it anywhere?" When he didn't get the expected smart-aleck reply he looked up from his feet to an empty room.

Growling lowly the carrot top dropped his backpack at his feet and stepped into the room, glancing around for any sign of the Persocom. After a thorough inspection of the apartment it was painfully clear; _Yusuke_ was gone. Feeling a headache coming on, Kuwabara leaned against the eastern wall. _"Why am I so surprised that little shit didn't listen to me. And he left the goddamn door wide open! I swear to god this thing is going to kill me,"_ he thought rubbing his forehead with frustration. The instant Kuwabara had stepped out of the apartment that morning he knew something was going to go wrong. And of course the black-haired Persocom would be the cause of it, like he normally was.

Why couldn't Yusuke just listen for once? Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as they were if the bloody robot would just follow his rules for once. He was tempted to just go to school and leave the machine out there on the streets. Unfortunately his conscience wouldn't allow it. Despite how much Yusuke made him angry, he'd rather not have the guilt of having something happen to the Persocom. Reaching over to snag his wallet off the dresser Kuwabara pulled his shoes back on and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders. _"Better go out and find him before he does something stupid."_

* * *

It had been a good few hours since he had left the apartment complex and Yusuke had seen a lot of the ridiculously large and crowded city. He was amazed by the tall buildings and sea of people, though he wasn't too pleased when he occasionally bumped into someone else. He saw people and Persocom's of all kind, some tall like Kuwabara and others that seemed shorter then Hiei if that was even possible. Everywhere he looked he saw a human and a Persocom doing something together. Yusuke found it a bit strange that the more he explored the more he saw people going about with the human like computers then other people.

Deciding not to let this bug him he continued to mess around and observe life in the city, thoroughly enjoying himself the entire time. Unfortunately, Yusuke began to feel overheated from being out in the hot sun for too long. Fearing something might go haywire inside of him from the heat; the raven-haired machine turned tail and began the long trek back to the stuffy apartment. Kuwabara wouldn't be due home for a long time, and this would give him a chance to mess around in the carrot top's stuff and dig up some dirt. Cackling evilly to him self Yusuke flipped on his navigation system and let it lead him home. Not really paying attention to the people around him, Yusuke yelped as he ran into something soft and tall. He struggled to regain his balance, quickly masking his surprise and got ready to give whoever had bumped into him an earful.

"Yusuke!" Brown eyes snapped up to meet the angry gaze of Kuwabara Kazuma.

"Shit!" Kuwabara's eyes were narrowed and his face one of anger and disappointment that the Persocom had disobeyed him; again.

"I was looking all over for you! What the hell are you doing out of the house!" Yusuke didn't respond and looked down at the ground. "Answer me, Yusuke!" All the anger he had felt at the apartment and from the past two weeks came back at once, accumulating into a giant mass of rage and fury towards the orange haired young adult.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Yusuke shouted, glaring up at Kuwabara defiantly. "You don't own me therefore I don't have to do what you say!" The orange haired man stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something but Yusuke didn't give him the chance to as he quickly brushed past the human, not paying attention to what he was doing or what was going on around him as he stalked across the street.

He felt so angry; where did that human come off telling him what to do! He ignored the people around him calling out to him, too engrossed in his own thoughts to hear them. However he could hear the last person he wanted to; Kuwabara.

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara screamed out with a strange desperation, but the raven haired machine ignored him. Suddenly he was shoved forward, the Persocom stumbling before crashing down on the opposite side of the street.

"What the hell was that for!" Yusuke shrieked angrily, waiting on the human's bitching to start about him leaving the apartment and so and so. But it never came. In its place was the loud screeching of tires and screams of people around him. Yusuke froze, slowly rolling onto his back and gasping in horror.

Lying in the street a few feet behind a car which had swerved to the side was Kuwabara, unmoving and bleeding heavily from only god knows where.

* * *

The events after that seemed like a blur to the raven haired robot; unfocused images and voices and words he could not recognize. He remembered the feeling of someone leading him somewhere, but his artificial mind was far too gone to protest or realize just who the person was at the time.

He just couldn't stop seeing that image, as if it was burnt onto his hard drive like a stubborn virus that required a total shut down and restart to remove. The image of Kuwabara soaked in his own life giving liquid, his clothes absorbing the blood and turning a dark maroon color. The sound of sirens wailing as ambulance and police pulled up, at least a dozen people suddenly blocking his view of the carrot top.

It was at least three days afterwards when Yusuke realized he was back in Kuwabara's apartment; however he wasn't alone. Hiei sat in the far corner opposite of the TV, watching the other Persocom carefully as if expecting him to attack. "H-Hiei…?" Yusuke whispered with uncertainty. All he received in reply was an irritated grunt, as if Hiei would have rather been anywhere but there at that current point in time.

Yusuke was vaguely aware of the memory of Kurama finding him on the sidewalk, saying something to him before quickly leading him back to Kuwabara's tiny home. He scolded Yusuke for leaving the door unlocked but then left him alone once he saw the look on Yusuke's face. Apparently Kurama had asked Hiei to stay behind with Yusuke to watch over him, afraid of what might happen to the Persocom if left alone.

Looking down at him self Yusuke was surprised to see a fine layer of dust had settled on him, coating his skin and the clothes Shizuru had gotten him. At first he just stared, debating if it was worth moving to shake it off or not. At the moment he didn't feel like making the effort to move; something didn't feel right inside of him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the outside world again. To the observing Hiei, Yusuke reminded him of a human in denial, trying to pass this off as a bad dream and wishing to wake up. The shorter Persocom made no effort to talk to the other, just content to silently watch him for the time being.

"Hiei," Yusuke called out after half an hour had passed. The red eyed Persocom looked up, grunting to show he was listening. "Why did he save me? I've been nothing but cruel to him but he still saved me." It took a minute or two for Hiei to respond.

"Humans are strange that way; especially the kind like Kuwabara. They sacrifice themselves for others, even if the others in question have treated them very badly. As long as the other is safe, they don't care if they live or die." The other snorted and continued, "You'd never see me doing that for a Persocom or a human. I like functioning properly."

"Not even for Kurama?" Yusuke opened his eyes when Hiei didn't answer, frowning deeply before trying to move. However Yusuke soon discovered he felt completely drained and could barely lift his hand a few centimeters off the ground. Still with his stubbornness he persisted, struggling to move himself. Watching the pitiful sight for several more minutes Hiei finally decided to show him pity and got up to aid the other android.

"You haven't been outside since the accident, and that was almost four days ago. You haven't been in sleep mode since; I wouldn't be surprised if your battery was dying." Yusuke kept quiet as Hiei heaved him up, wrapping the taller computer's arm around his shoulder before beginning to drag him to the door.

"Where are we going…?"

"We need to get you outside to charge. I seriously doubt the apartment's electrical wiring could handle a Persocom so it's best we charge you with sunlight rather then electricity." Unable to find enough sufficient power to reply Yusuke simply let the other take him outdoors and sit him against the wall, sunlight streaming down onto his dusty frame. Slowly he felt himself feel reenergized but stayed where he was, trying to sort himself out.

It was very difficult to remember what had happened in the last four days, though he wasn't sure of that was his own doing or from the data corruption inside of his memory banks. Despite his memory issues, Yusuke knew something didn't seem right. He felt scrambled up on the inside, as if one of his programs malfunctioned and needed to be rebooted. He still couldn't understand why Kuwabara hadn't just let him get hit by that car; he sure as hell hadn't shown the other kindness in the past two weeks and a half they'd been together.

Why had he risked his own life for an asshole like him? It just didn't add up; no matter how many times Yusuke computed it. But what was even more confusing was why did Yusuke seem to care? He and Kuwabara obviously were not friends, not too close, so why had Kuwabara saved him and why did it bother Yusuke?

"How's Kuwabara doing?"

"I don't know. I've been here with you the entire time. Kurama hasn't returned from waiting on the big oaf at the hospital. He's probably dead, not that I would mind," Hiei replied a little too harshly, but thought nothing of it as he always did. Yusuke just looked at Hiei sadly; both for the fact Hiei could never understand how much he could hurt someone with what he had said and that he could never feel the cold feeling that cycled through Yusuke. He just couldn't picture how it could be like to live and not feel, was that really living? Then again, would a machine like himself even be counted as a living thing?

He saw Hiei straighten up in the corner of his eye and listened to the sound of approaching footsteps. Risking a glance up Yusuke met the delicate face and eyes of Kurama, who looked at him with a mixture of pity, grief, and fear. The redhead knelt down beside the Persocom and quietly whispered to him, "Hello Yusuke, how are you feeling?"

With a sad smile Yusuke lowered his head again, "Like I was hit by a really bad Trojan." Kurama gave him a small smile, though both Persocoms could see that it was false.

"I'm here to take you to see Kuwabara. I thought you might like that." Brown eyes looked up at Kurama, the human gasping at what he saw. His eyes had a haunted look about them, so much emotion within them it was hard to pinpoint just one out of the several.

"Please," Yusuke rasped, reaching out to tug gently at Kurama's shirt sleeve. "Take me to him."

* * *

It just couldn't be Kuwabara; it couldn't. Yusuke stared at the sickly pale boy laying in the hospital bed, tubes going up his nostrils and into his arms. His chest shook with each raise and fall, as if it was difficult for the carrot top to breathe. Behind him Kurama and Hiei stood, the shorter Persocom holding the door open for Kurama who had irritatingly remained in the doorway.

"They said he was bleeding internally and externally. His ribs had cracked and poked into his lungs, not piercing them completely but causing some damage," Kurama paused, trying to recall what else the doctors had told him. "He wasn't doing too well for the last four days, which is why I didn't come to get you right away. Kuwabara has a concussion but luckily no brain damage." Yusuke didn't respond and Kurama wasn't sure if he could tell the distraught Persocom the rest. Deciding it was best to tell him he continued, "They almost lost him. Kuwabara was dead for four minutes before they managed to bring him back."

Yusuke slowly crept towards the metal contraption that was jokingly called a bed, his eyes wandering over Kuwabara. There was no way this sick, tired, frail looking person was Kuwabara. Who was this stranger in his bed? Curly orange hair flared out in a huge mess all over the thin pillow and on his face, giving Kuwabara the appearance of a fallen angel. Yusuke's hand tightened around the bar on the side of the bed, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to block out the sight before him, to deny it. Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other before slowly backing out of the room and closing the door behind them, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara alone.

Five days passed and Yusuke refused to leave the carrot tops side. Kuwabara had still yet to awaken, or even show the ability to breathe on this own. It was a week and two days since the accident that everyone found really difficult to forget. The raven haired Persocom had remained silent all that time despite constant prodding from Kurama and Hiei. Eventually the two relented and came just to check up on Yusuke and Kuwabara, the visits mostly silent. The window was left open so Yusuke could keep himself charged with sunlight, plus it only served to make the situation gloomier to keep the room dark. Shizuru had come to visit and was in tears when she saw her baby brother looking as if he was still dead.

She sobbed quietly, holding her brother's hand tightly in her own. Through the entire visit she had not once looked at Yusuke nor spoke to him, all her attention focused on Kuwabara. She left later that night and returned the next day before she was forced to leave to return to work.

That was on the tenth day. No one visited for the next two days.

Near noon on the 13th day, Yusuke finally worked up the courage to speak. He stood beside Kuwabara's bed, his hands on the rail of the bed once more.

"Why," the Persocom croaked, the scrambled feeling inside of him twisting up into something much worse. "Why did you save me? Answer me, you big stupid jerk! You almost died; you could have died! What about your sister, your grandparents, and your friend, Kurama? Didn't they mean anything to you? Why risk it all for someone like me!" Yusuke sucked in a breath, even if he did not require air, and held it.

"You stupid bastard," he whispered barely audible. "What did you do to me? Why do I feel like this?" Slowly falling to his knees Yusuke pressed his face into the rough sheets they had tucked around the human, letting out a shuttering sigh. "I hate you. I hate you so much, you know that?"

Silence answered him. Yusuke remained like that, unwilling to move away from the sleeping man. He felt the need to do something as the sorrow bubbled up inside him, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He paused, his sensory program picked up something running gently through his wild jet-black hair, and slowly he pulled away from the bed to see the tired and pained face of Kuwabara. The tall human smiled weakly, his eyes clouded over with exhaustion and pain killers. His smile faltered slightly at the miserable look on the Persocom's face, "Whatsamatter?" His words ran together, slurring slightly as an affect from the drugs they pumped into his body.

Yusuke felt twisted up inside, like his wiring had got caught in knots. He stared up at the human and gazed into his pained eyes, "I'm hurting, Kuwabara…" The carrot top didn't say anything but sat up a little more and pulled lightly against the Persocom's arm as if asking him to rise. The machine obeyed and blinked when he found his face pressed against something his sensory circuitry registered as warm and soft. The fingers began to run through his hair again, and he realized Kuwabara had hugged his head to his bandaged and barely clothed chest.

"I don't know why I'm so worried about you! I don't even like you!" Yusuke pressed his face deeper into his chest as if trying to hide from who he was confessing to, "I hurt so much when I saw you bleeding like that! I felt like I was being assaulted by twenty million viruses at once." Kuwabara stared down at the machine, wincing as his face pressed a little too hard on his ribs. Shaking the Persocom wrapped his arms securely around Kuwabara's waist as if afraid the carrot top would disappear forever. "What's wrong with me? Why did you save me? Why, you stupid fucker…" Yusuke let out a sob even though no tears could pass from his eyes and clung tighter to the human. Letting out a small sigh Kuwabara began to rock back and forth a little, ignoring his own pain to try and bring Yusuke back to his normal jerk ass self.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Yusuke. I'm going to get out of this hospital and we're gonna go home and bitch at each other like no tomorrow," he whispered soothingly, continuing to comfort the machine even though his mind told him he was being foolish for doing so. Well right now he wasn't listening to his mind. Yusuke hesitantly reached up to grasp at the thin material they had dressed the orange haired male in, sighing a bit as a small smile formed on his face.

"Yeah…I'd like that."

* * *

Seriously...something about this chapter bothers me...


	6. Author's Note

Sorry guys…my computer with the story on it was totally messing up on me for a while and now that I finally have it back up I can finish chapter 6. But after I post it I'm not putting up chapter 7 till I get at least 25 reviews. ; Sorry again for the long wait, I'll have the next chapter up by next weekend!


	7. Yusuke Doubts

**A/N:** I wanna sleep…finally got this part of the story done…now I just want to sleep in and do nothing…too hot to write!

But before I go off to finish reinstalling my Sims game and promptly pass out afterwards, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far and give them a chocolate chip muffin as a token of my appreciation! MUFFINS FOR ALL!

:Shoves muffins down everyone's throats:

Unfortunately this chapter is pretty short; however, this is merely because I wanted to save the upcoming life dilemma for Yusuke and Kuwabara for the next chapter. So enjoy this annoyingly short chapter! (At least its annoyingly short to me)

* * *

**Chapter 6- Yusuke Doubts**

* * *

****

The sound of nurses scuffling about in the room roused the redhead from the inky blackness of slumber. His muscles tensed slightly at the unfamiliar feel of the sheets and clothing on him but instantly relaxed once the smell of sickness and medication wafted up his nostrils. His brain sluggishly registered the fact he was in the hospital still before his thoughts diffused, his mind a hazy fog from the painkillers and liquids being fed into his system by the thin IV in his lower left arm.

It took him a few minutes to visually recognize where he was and another moment to realize his mechanical companion was MIA. He could have sworn the Persocom was there just a little while ago, he remembered comforting the distraught android while on a medicated high. Maybe he went to explore the hospital? He began to look over the room once more franticly, worried the Persocom was doing something he wasn't supposed to again. A passing nurse noticed his unease and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile as she stepped into the room.

"Are you looking for your Persocom friend?" At his slow, hesitant nod she continued, "After you fell asleep he left in quite a hurry; seemed to be very unsettled about something," she let out a small chuckle. "Oh those emotion simulators never cease to amaze me." Kuwabara watched her as she left the room, shaking his head at her lack of concern for the robot's strange behavior.

Rotating his body to get into a more comfortable position, Kuwabara began to try and figure out what could have possibly upset the ill-tempered computer this time. He swore he hadn't done anything to make him mad. Then again he could barely remember what took place when he first woke up the day before. _'He probably ran off to go cause more trouble…'_ Feeling a mind splitting headache coming on, his left hand unconsciously went to his hair and ran through the now limp curls covering his noggin. Kuwabara made a small mental note that later he needed to wash his hair; he could feel it needed a wash by simply touching it.

Any further thoughts on the matter were pushed aside as there came a light rapping at his door. Glancing toward the doorway he broke out into a grin as he spotted four people standing there with mixed looks of concern and relief; Kurama, Hiei, and his two college professors Koenma and Botan Daioh. Though he had been expecting his red-haired friend to stop by, the appearance of his teachers had completely caught him by surprise.

Koenma was a very slender man who appeared to only be six years older then his pupil. He had short, fluffy chestnut hair that matched with his wide eyes which normally held a look of mirth and wisdom within them. He was the same height as Kurama and usually wore white dress shirts and light brown slacks. The English professor was a very hard person to deal with at times; he had a very bad temper and would often refuse to admit his own shortcomings. It must be noted he was not always like this, and served as a father figure and advice column for all who needed it.

Beside him was his wife Botan, looking at the citrus haired man like a mother concerned for the wellbeing of her child. Botan was a very kind woman and was one of the few people that could calm her husband down during one of his temper tantrums. She had sky blue hair and unusual light pink eyes; many students suspecting she wore contacts and dyed her hair. Teaching art was her passion, though it often appeared if she didn't have a clue as to what she was doing or what was going on around her.

Both teachers were very close to the young man and treated him as their own son. Why the two hadn't already had their own children was beyond him but he figured perhaps they didn't feel they were ready or they simply couldn't. Kuwabara came to them with a lot of his problems as he knew his sister wouldn't care, and Kurama was often too busy with his own issues; he felt his friend didn't need his troubles adding to the pile as well. He refused confide in his grandparents as he was afraid he would cause them to worry too much for their one and only grandson.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Kurama placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, careful not to jar his friend too much and hurt him. Blue eyes glanced into worried green ones before the scratchy voiced male smiled comfortingly, instantly easing some of the feelings of unease in his friends. Seeing the boy was indeed all right the other two humans went over to the bed while the short Persocom hung back, not a particularly large fan of Kuwabara Kazuma. Soon an animated conversation struck up and Kuwabara began to feel better then he had in months.

* * *

Yusuke sat huddled in a corner in the dark apartment, his forehead pressed against his knees. It couldn't be true; the human was just trying to trick him. No human would ever care about a machine as Kuwabara pretended to. Screwing his eyes shut Yusuke continued to stew in his own denial, refusing to believe that perhaps the human did actually care for his well being. 

"It was just an impulse because I look human…that's it…" He mumbled, nodding his head as if doing so would make what he said true. However he felt something nagging at the back of his processor, telling him he was being foolish and should relish the fact someone cared about him rather then pick it a part, looking for deceit and malicious intent. The Persocom knew it to be true, but was afraid to listen. What if this was a one time thing? What if the next time the human would let him be destroyed rather then risk his life again?

There was something about the human…it was so familiar, yet he was a hundred percent sure he had never met the man before. Then again, he was missing his entire memory of the time before he met Kuwabara. Perhaps he had met him before. But then…why did it hurt so much when he thought about it?

His fingers dug deeper into the fabric of his jeans as Yusuke's inner turmoil was still unresolved and only worsened by his mental pep talks. For reasons unknown to him Yusuke both desperately wanted Kuwabara to care about him and yet hate him, unable to decide what he wanted more. If the carrot top hated him, Yusuke could go on without caring about anyone. On the other hand, if Kuwabara did care for him, Yusuke wouldn't need to suffer the bitter embrace of loneliness he felt now.

It didn't take long for Yusuke to realize he as terrified of caring for someone, though there was no logical reasoning behind it. Perhaps it was something in his scrambled memory banks? He couldn't remember it, but perhaps it was bad enough for it to leave an impression on whatever caused him to have emotions.

Curling up more as if to try and hide in the corner, the Persocom found himself wishing the cause of his troubles was there to keep him company in the darkness.

The Persocom's sensors picked up the sound of the apartment door opening and closing softly, signaling someone Kuwabara knew was here, or someone had broken in. Yusuke guessed it was the former when he detected the smell of roses in the air. Pressing himself further into the corner Yusuke glanced up to see the smooth and beautiful face of Kurama, the green eyes looking at him bemusedly.

After a few moments the human shaped computer managed a shaky 'what?' before the scarlet haired man began to smile softly.

"So you ran away from him I see." Rather then replying Yusuke averted his eyes to the floor, his frame trembling slightly. However, this didn't stop the man before him from continuing, "Tell me Yusuke, why do you hide from him behind words of mock and scorn?"

"Because I don't want to feel sadness again," he answered automatically, not quite sure what he was even talking about. "There's something about him…it makes me both want him to care about me and want him to hate me." Kurama stared at the machine before him, his suspicions slowly being proven correct.

Feeling something gently rub his head, Yusuke started and his eyes darted up to give Kurama a look of confusion, fear, and sorrow. He could not help but pity Yusuke, figuring how terribly confusing this must have been for him. Yusuke was something that was not supposed to think or feel the way he did; he was simply supposed to be a mobile computer, a servant. But he wasn't; he was different then every other Persocom. Yusuke had a soul.

"Relax, Yusuke," he whispered quietly. "You know you really worried Kuwabara-kun today. He couldn't find you and thought something happened to you again." Noting how the Persocom lifted his head slightly, indicating he was listening. "That's why I'm here; Kuwabara-kun practically begged me to go out and look for you."

"R-really?" Yusuke slowly began to visibly calm, his eyes clearing slightly of the old emotions. At Kurama's nod he felt his internal processors cool, relieved to know Kuwabara's big heart still held room to worry about him. "Not that I care or anything," He quickly added not wanting to appear that he actually happy at this news. Listening to the Persocom theyoung mancould not help but stifle a laugh, finding the machines antics somewhat amusing.

"Yes; now I believe we should go back and put his mind at ease, don't you think?"

* * *

Another long week passed, this time Yusuke visiting everyday along with the others. It was quite unfortunate his first meeting with Koenma and Botan did not go as well as anyone would have hoped; the Persocom instantly rounding upon the two as if suspecting of their only reason to be there was to bring Kuwabara harm or cause some sort of mischief. Already off on a bad start with the brunet teacher, Yusuke stayed far from him as possible, determined not to let his anger deter him from his real objective. 

Soon afterwards the carrot top was released from the hospital with a big bottle of pain killers and strict instructions to stay at home and recuperate for a month. This put a damper on the carrot top's mood as he feared this would put him greatly behind in his studies and lower the pay he'd get from his job. Thankfully his boss understood his situation, agreeing to pay him for that month despite his inactivity. To make things even easier on him, his college professors and Kurama promised drop off his assignments and the lesson plan for each day.

The 18 year old male had never felt so relieved in his life to be back in his cramped and somewhat dirty apartment. Hell, he would have taken to staying in an alley way; anything was better then the building of white walls and teal and tiled flooring. Kuwabara could not remember a time he actually felt comfortable in that suffocating facility. It was always nerve wracking to be alone in one of the rooms, the sound of the heart monitors beeping loudly in your ears. Sheets and pillow cases felt as if they had never been touched by fabric softener, and for some reason or other the ugly brown bordered television hanging from the wall only had 5 working stations.

Sadly his return home meant he'd require a lot of help from the smart-aleck Persocom. The carrot top was quick to discover that he was pretty much handicapped in almost all departments and would need assistance often. Though he absolutely refused all and any help with anything needed to be done in the bathroom. He could easily picture the smug and amused grin on Yusuke's face as Kuwabara asked him for help stripping down and washing in the shower. Oh, may god help him if that day should ever come; Kuwabara was positive the tan-skinned android would never let him live it down, and he'd rather not have the Persocom have leverage over him.

Oddly enough Yusuke remained somewhat civil towards the redhead even after he was allowed back home; actually making attempts to ensure Kuwabara was comfortable before going about his own business in the tiny apartment. This struck the human as strange but he paid no mind, figuring it was just the Persocom's way of finally relieving the guilt and sadness he displayed in the hospital room. Though they did have minor squabbles over tiny things, it never got as fully blown out as before. In fact the two roommates had some how managed to limit their verbal bouts to four times a week, which may not seem that great to others was a major step up from before. Deciding against thinking too deeply into it he simply thanked whatever gods there was that he wouldn't have to deal with Yusuke causing any more trouble; at least for a while.

Recovery road for Kuwabara was difficult and painful and often more then not downright frustrating. However, it so happened it unexpectedly branch off into a completely different direction that the carrot top would eventually stumble upon unaware.

* * *

It was a lazy, hot, sticky July afternoon; the tiny apartment accumulating a large amount of heat and feeling as warm as a preheated oven. Yusuke had spent most of the day trying to repair the horribly damaged air-conditioning unit while Kuwabara lay nearby the TV dead to the world. The redhead was out like a light, the heat completely draining him and leaving him sleeping for what was going on 3 hours. His college assignments littered the floor, papers half covered in horrid chicken scratch handwriting on one side of the room while papers used for studying covered the other half. 

Looking over at the snoozing human Yusuke halted his work and padded over to Kuwabara, reaching over his prone form to turn on a tiny fan to keep the human cool till he had finished the repairs, taking care as to make sure the human's hard work was not blown all over the apartment. With a nod he went back to the wiring that desperately needed his attention, yet all the while during his work Yusuke would often take quick glances over his shoulder, as if checking to make sure the human was still there.

Ever since the incident a few weeks ago Yusuke couldn't help but fear something would happen to the human again, afraid that the next time the human might not make it. Kuwabara's near death experience as well as some counseling from Kurama had shown Yusuke the human was indeed not a bad guy; and despite the machine being a constant pain in the ass, he actually cared about his well being.

Kuwabara Kazuma cared about the condition of a Persocom, a computer simulation of life, a giant electronic, a machine.

And though it seemed completely illogical to him, Yusuke was quite pleased someone cared about him that much. Whenever he thought about it his insides would warm up, like his system was overheating or something.

As he continued to work diligently, Yusuke let his thoughts wander to a different topic. Being around Kuwabara made Yusuke feel things he never thought he would. Comfortable, safe, happy almost; though he'd never admit such things to the young man himself. Whenever the human was near him Yusuke swore he felt his processor completely stop, his systems frozen by the sheer presence of the carrot top.

He had only known the human for a little over a month and yet he felt as if the human were a long lost friend; someone who he could entrust with any secrets he may have had. Yusuke felt foolish for thinking such things, but he could not help it.

With a heavy sigh Yusuke looked over his job on the air conditioner. Satisfied with his work so far the Persocom flopped down on the floor near the slumbering college student and yawned, his inner systems indicating it was time to go into sleep mode to cool off his circuits. However he found it difficult to get into a position that agreed with him.

A coffee brown eye opened to gaze upon the still slightly bruised face of Kuwabara, a light smile forming on thin lips. He scooted a bit closer to the human, instantly feeling a great sense of comfort and ease. With a last strong whirr his systems fell into a silent sleep mode, sending the Persocom spiraling into the darkness of a hibernated slumber.

An hour later Kuwabara jerked awake at the sound of someone noisily banging at the front door, nearly scaring the redhead into a heart attack. Groaning he rolled over onto his back and swatted his left arm outward, catching the Persocom on the side of his head. Normally the human would have gotten up to answer the door himself but at the current time it felt as if someone had struck him in the lower back with a steel baseball bat.

"Yusuke," he whispered hoarsely, his hand gently patting the robot on the cheek in an attempt to awaken him. When that didn't work Kuwabara tried calling his name again, "Yusuke!" The machine's brows furrowed, a strange mixture of a growl and a whine slipping past his lips as he tried to get away from the annoying hand on his face.

After another moment of pestering Yusuke finally relented and got up, stalking to the small entrance area, already planning how he could scare off whoever was interrupting his sleep time. Kuwabara felt some concern for what a grumpy Yusuke could mean for whoever was on the receiving end of his temper; however this was soon deemed unworthy of the mental exhaustion it would bring forth and Kuwabara promptly dozed off.

Hearing the human start up his snoring storm again only worsened Yusuke's mood, his hand tightening around the brass doorknob as he turned it. Throwing the thick wooden door open, Yusuke gave the unwanted visitor an annoyed glare, though it faltered somewhat when he realized just who it was. Standing there with a sour expression on her face was Shizuru, a cigarette hanging limply from her fingers. The brunette eyed the Persocom before walking past him without saying anything, which didn't help much in regards to his current temperament. Stepping over a pile of papers she slipped over to her sleeping brother and knelt down beside him silently.

"Well," She finally said, blowing a steady stream of smoke from her lips. "It looks like the baby is asleep." Giving the room a once over she snorted with slight disgust. "Jeez, have either of you heard of a trash can or air freshener? It looks and smells like a garbage dump in here." Yusuke gave her a rude hand gesture before settling down back into his sleeping area prior to getting up.

"Did you just come here to piss me off, or is there another reason for this sudden drop in?" He snapped as his patience for the woman began to ware thin. Shizuru dismissed his question as unimportant and took to watching her precious baby brother snore on, completely unaware of her presence as he dreamed of whatever it was that guys his age dreamed about. Her failure to comply ticked the human imitation but he knew by now it was better to keep his mouth shut then start something with the brunette; past experience proving both her bite and bark stung like fuck.

Her hand unconsciously found its way into the tick carrot colored curls, stroking them gently in a comforting manner that seemed to relax Kuwabara in his almost comatose state. She refused to let the smile tugging on the corner of her lips break the surface; pulling her digits free from the mass of soft orange her palm quickly found new purchase on her bent knee. Yusuke observed the strange one-sided brother sister bonding somewhat surprised at the lighter side of Shizuru's personality. Why didn't she seem to want to display this affection for her younger sibling while he was conscious?

Whatever her reason, Yusuke couldn't help but feel as if the brunette had just backstabbed him in the worst of ways. Watching the two brought a strange sensation upon the robot, and he found himself feeling sudden resentment toward her. Why did Shizuru get to be so close to Kuwabara while he wasn't even considered a close friend yet? Though he wasn't quite sure why he was feeling such things, he felt it with an intensity that even startled him self. Desperately Yusuke wished he could snap at her, strike her, kick her out, ANYTHING to relieve the uncomfortable burning inside.

Thankfully almost five minutes later Shizuru stood up and announced her visit was over, promptly leaving afterwards to go only god knows where, a new cigarette in hand and her scary disposition in tack. Brown eyes watched her leave; pale fingers clutching slightly at the door fame. The strange feeling from earlier was gone, only to be replaced with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Stupid bitch," Yusuke growled, though not really sure why he was mad at her in the first place. Just as soon as she was out of his line of vision, vanishing beyond the elevator doors; he ducked back into the small apartment, instantly falling silent lest he wake up the sleeping man on the floor. Quietly shutting the door behind him with a soft click, Yusuke leaned against the wall and sighed, his head resting against the plaster coating. Faint sounds of Kuwabara's snoring and snorts reached his ears, the Persocom turning to peer at the dozing man. He had moved from being on his side to resting on his stomach, his face buried in his arms as Kuwabara slumbered on.

Kicking aside a stack of magazines and textbooks the machine flopped back down into his earlier sleeping spot; although he put more distance between him and the human before shifting back into sleep mode. Though he wasn't actually 'tired' in a computer sense, he felt he had nothing better to do at the moment and simply decided to pretend he was sleepy anyway. His heavy frame heaved once with an unnecessary breathe and then went completely still, almost all internal systems going offline to keep from wasting energy.


	8. A little note from Freya

Hey it's me again…sorry for the long delay with the next chapter. But I've got a lot of stuff going on lately, stuff that is really killing me. My first dog died from a tumor on his spleen - really big ass tumor too. I was recently told I have really high blood pressure and I've been having killer headaches. I'm taking AP classes and busting my ass preparing for my next chance at the math section of the California High School Exit Exam, AND a dear family friend is really close to death from leukemia and cancer. We're doing all we can to help out including helping her move out of her apartment. Also my mom is suffering from health issues as well.

Just not an easy time for me; but I promise you this, I will have the next chapter up soon. And for all you Kingdom Hearts lovers I'm working on a very special KH story that I have been planning for months revolving around Roxas, Pence, Hayner and Olette. I hope you all won't be disappointed with the results

I am also working on a series of HaynerxRoxas one-shots. Only going to do ten and the first one is not even half way done. Just with all this stress lately I haven't been in the mood for writing much

I probably won't be updating this story for another month, but please be patient. And with the next update I will start replying to reviews like everyone else does. It looks fun :p

Please don't give up on me!


	9. Interlude: Smiles

**A/N:** Just to show you all I'm not dead. I'll have more written soon, I promise...

:sneezes and goes into a coma near a pile of tissues:

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho...it probably would have never been finished, just like most of my stories :p

* * *

Interlude – Smiles

* * *

Like most alleyways it was small, uncomfortable and dark; yet it was the only thing separating the apartments from the large office building beside it. Lifting the scum encrusted lid Yusuke tossed the trash-bag inside the steel dumpster, utter disgust plastered on his face as he quickly yanked his hands away. Normally Kuwabara would have been the one to toss out the garbage, but unfortunately Yusuke had been forced to take on the chore while the carrot-top finished tidying up his small home claiming it crossed the line when he was unable to see the floor anymore.

Spinning on the ball of his heel the Persocom headed back to the apartment taking his time as to avoid anymore tedious tasks Kuwabara may come up with. He paused at the mouth of the alley way and waited for an opening in the sea of people so he could get to the entrance way of the building.

The corner of his mouth twitched as several people glanced at him with slight interest before going on their way, only one sleazy looking fellow having enough nerve to actually try and approach him. A strange unpleasant sensation shot through him like an electrical surge as the distance between the two of them began to shrink rapidly. Just as the man smirked and opened his mouth to use his infamous silver tongue, something inside Yusuke kicked into high gear.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yusuke growled, the menacing fire in his eyes startling the man.

"Huh?" The man was absolutely bewildered. Never before had he witnessed such hostility from a Persocom – especially ones wandering the streets at this hour. His mouth opened to say something more, but he was unable to find his voice as he began to feel great unease about this strange machine.

"Unless I owe you money or something I suggest you beat it before I decide to find out how many different ways I can rearrange your fucking ugly ass face!"

Clenching his fist the android made another threatening snarl, daring the stranger to go ahead just try and pull something on him. Terrified by this strange display of behavior the man backed away and quickly left, possibly going to search for other prey that wouldn't threaten to cause bodily harm.

"That's what I thought!" He shouted after the retreating man. Brown eyes narrowed as he realized he had attracted more unwanted attention from people passing by, solving the matter effectively by directing the same deadly glare back at them.

Pushing his way to the main entrance of the apartment complex, Yusuke began the five floor hike up the stairwell. Sure there was an elevator; however, the raven-haired computer did not trust the ancient contraption to support all his weight.

Walking down the hallway Yusuke glanced over the railing to his left, gazing out into the city surrounding the dingy building. Several hallways of the apartment complex were built with railings to one side rather then a wall so that both fresh air could waft through the building and so that the people living there could have a large, gaping view of the suffocating city they come to reside in.

Cold air blustered about him in a rough wind, tussling raven-colored locks into an even messier state then before. Though the strong sudden gales tended to be annoying after a short time the cold was welcomed after the blazing heat of the summer months. Autumn was approaching fast, the temperature cooling for the snowy months afterwards.

It had been a month since Kuwabara's accident and the young adult seemed to be recovering quite well. Luckily his sister agreed to help pay the rent for that period of down time, the act of kindness a rarity in itself. She made a few more unexpected visits, greatly displeasing Yusuke and awing Kuwabara into a stupor. Apparently Shizuru had never shown this much concern for her younger sibling before, the brunette being more of the type to let her brother land on his own ass when the going got rough. And despite her nonchalant temperament each check up, one could see she was truly worried about Kuwabara.

Yusuke particularly loathed the times Shizuru would bring her laptop Persocom, Chiriyum, along with her. He was tiny, cute, obedient, and had an eerily cheerful air about him at all times; basically everything Yusuke hated rolled up into one tiny five pound package. Luckily she made her appearances less frequent in the last few weeks, both greatly relieving the two boys.

Placing his hands on the black railing Yusuke leaned over to watch the busy streets below; the yellow lights from buildings, cars and streetlamps reflecting in his vacant eyes. Yusuke took his time and surveyed the display before him, muscles tightening as he began to pick out each an every Persocom in the rushing current of people. One hundred and sixty Persocom had passed by in only seven minutes, and each one on the arm of a human or two.

The number of Persocom was alarming, and how many of them were paired with a single human even more startling. Each human had a look of happiness on their faces as they walked down the street with their robotic companions, asking them for inexplicitly accurate directions, precise calculations of the temperature and weather patterns, or just giving the living dolls instructions for errands or other perverse unmentionables. And the Persocoms just smiled in response, an expression destitute of true feeling only programmed into them to please their owners.

Persocom made people happy it seemed; no person below bore a look of displeasure when with their perfect, inhuman companions. No one had to deal with annoyingly emotional human beings when they could have a Persocom who would never question them or have conflicting opinions. Yes, each human live happily with their human sized computers.

Yusuke's arms fell limply to his sides as a dull burn lit up inside his chest. He was a Persocom and was always with the carrot-top, and yet he had never seen Kuwabara smile like the people below. And standing there in the overly populated city of Tokyo comprised with both people and Persocom, Yusuke had never felt more alone.


	10. Update

Dear Readers,

I'd like to thank you all for reading this story and hanging in there. The story is on a Hiatus right now, as you can tell, due to me acquiring a horrible case of depression last year. I'm steady working to get better and trying to piece together the mess that is my life.

Hopefully this story will be continued. I'll try my best, though writing is a bit difficult for me right now.

Thank you again for all the favorites and alerts,

Freya


End file.
